


Happy X-Mas (War Is Over)

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [21]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Beach Holidays, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drama, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Neumer is Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a very long and frustrating year for both of them. After finally creating a life for himself, Bayer Leverkusen had called Chris back home and Manuel had a couple bad games during the Champion’s League, so come Christmas they needed to stay far away from the world of football and the war that followed.</p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 21)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy X-Mas (War Is Over)

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I forgot to post this earlier, but here we go again!! Attempt 2!!! This is another pairing that I know little to nothing about but this time I know both players and even though I am a big Dortmund fan, I have a soft spot for Neuer... I am sorry I can't help it!!! He's just a big, Nutella loving teddy bear!! :D Anyways here is today's fic, enjoy!!
> 
> Title song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73-mmd7RyS0

It had been a very long and frustrating year for both of them. After finally creating a life for himself, Bayer Leverkusen had called Chris back home and Manuel has had more than a couple bad games during the Champion’s League and the Bundesliga, so come Christmas they needed to stay far away from the world of football and the war that followed.

It was Chris’ idea really. To pack up their stuff and go as far away from the world of football and fans as they possibly could. Which is why they were sitting on a beach somewhere at Christmas eve. 

“Sweetheart? Do you think we made the right choice? To leave our families in Germany, I mean?” Manuel said in a whisper as they were cuddled together to watch the sun set over the beautiful Brazilian seaside. 

“Maybe… I mean, I miss my mother’s dinner, and my family’s teasing, but I think I just needed not to be reminded of football this Christmas and with all my noisy relatives, it’s inevitable that they will ask too much about it eventually…” Chris sighed. He did miss his family, but being on a beach with his long-term boyfriend was not bad either.

“I know how you feel… Bayern might be in the top of the table, but I still feel like a massive failure. I mean I let both that stupid French guy, Giroud or whatever and Özil past me in the Champion’s League and thanks to me, we lost to a team below our level in the Bundesliga…” Manuel sighed dejectedly. 

“No Manu, don’t do that!! Don’t degrade yourself!! You are one of the best goalkeepers in the world, up there with Buffon, Casillas and Hart, and you shouldn’t think any less of yourself!” Chris said firmly. It wasn’t the first time in their relationship that Manuel had doubted his abilities as a goalkeeper and Chris always did his best to bring him back down to earth again. 

“I love you, you know that? And I wouldn’t want to spend Christmas with anyone else ever again!!” Manu smiled and kissed Chris. It was slow and passionate without ever being too pushy or demanding. Sweet and loving, just like their relationship had always been.

“I know; I love you too… Yeah Christmas won’t ever be the same without you!!” Chris agreed and rested his head on Manuel’s shoulder.

Together they sat and watched the sunset, far away from everything that bothered them in the season, like angry coaches, stupid clubs, newspaper dramas and demanding fans. Out here they were just Chris and Manu, not famous world cup winners and certainly not famous footballers. They were just them, enjoying their little time together before the season would start up again and they had to fight against each other again.

“Merry Christmas, my love…”

“Merry Christmas…”


End file.
